Berceuse du Diable
by Akiru chan
Summary: Ciel would do anything to make his dreams come true. Unfortunately he would learn that some dreams aren't worth dying for.
1. Part One

_AN - Well it's been quite a while since I've posted something that I alone wrote. Seems like I work on too many collabs anymore. lol. Although I will say this will probably be the last fic of this content that I write. It's just not really my cup of tea. -_- Consensual sex for the win. lol. _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_Thank you to EienNi for betating! ^^_

_WARNINGS - Dark and twisted themes, Noncon (but tactfully done), and shouta._

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I make money from this fic._

* * *

><p><span>Berceuse du Diable<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

* * *

><p>A steady stream of mournful tunes flowed through the small room. They were careful and planned, ranging in volume from high then coming back around in a low hum. The tune turned sharp, melding into a set of tricky notes. It was then that everything became shaky as the fluidity was lost and the whole sonata fell apart in an eerie screech of bow against strings.<p>

Curses followed the fumble as a boy threw down his violin onto his lap. He looked no older than ten, perhaps younger. Across from him sat a man looking like a carbon copy of the child with his ashen black hair. The only difference was their eyes. Where the child's were the purest of blue, the man's were a pretty chestnut.

"Ciel, watch your language," Ciel's father admonished. "You know your mother doesn't appreciate it." the man sighed and was silent for a moment, eyes trained on the small violin. There was a slow resignation building behind those brown eyes.

Seeing the look in his father's eyes, Ciel picked up his instrument again, fitting it under his chin and getting ready to play once more. "Sorry, Father, I'll try again," he said in a hurry as he began to follow the notes once more. The piece was something Ciel should have been able to play with ease, Vivaldi No. 2. He'd been playing since he was big enough to hold a violin. It came with your father being a composer.

"Ciel." He continued to play, ignoring his father. "Ciel, stop!" Another screech and the tune ended abruptly. "I just don't think this is going to work."

Ciel jumped from his seat as his father got up to leave the room. "No! I can do this. Just let me try it once more." His small hands gripped at his father's jacket, keeping the man from leaving the room.

"I just don't think music is your thing. You've been practicing this piece for months." Ciel's father massaged his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Maybe another instrument would be better. The flute, oboe, or some other wind instrument instead. Perhaps string instruments just aren't for you."

"But father-"

"Ciel, not now." The man left the room quickly after that, leaving his son alone to contemplate the reality of the situation. Tiny hands balled up into fists while steely blue eyes glared down at the wicked violin. It was to blame for all of this. All Ciel ever wanted was to be someone to make his father proud; to be as good as his father.

Not matter how much he tried, Ciel could never master the blasted violin. Countless times, his parents had tried to make him switch to a wind instrument, and countless times Ciel had refused. His father didn't play the clarinet or the flute. He played the violin and made music for the violin. Ciel wanted to play his father's sonatas and to be able to make his mother smile.

"Damn it all!" The small boy forced back the tears. He picked up his violin, tucking it close to his chest. Without a second glance towards the spot where his father had stood, Ciel moved slowly across the room and into the hall leading to his bedroom.

The violin was deposited back into its case with care, the top being clicked into place. Ciel stared at the plain black case for a moment before moving back over to his bed. He slid onto the soft mattress and buried his head into the plush pillow.

His tears soaked the material, no longer able to hold them back. How he wished for things to be different, that he had talent in the one passion he had. It didn't help that he was good in his studies or in art. None of that mattered compared to the violin.

Ciel sobbed heavily, his tiny frame shaking from the force. The fit went on for several minutes as he tired from the force of the sobs. He hiccuped, eyes drooping in exhaustion. Sleep was coming quickly. Ciel could feel his eyes closing on their own accord.

As the last thread of consciousness clung to Ciel, he let one thought, one wish, pass through his dry lips.

"I want to play; I want to be the best."

It was a child's wish, dramatic and as big as the world, and something reality would forcibly change with time. Unfortunately, something far more wicked had plans to make that wish come true.

* * *

><p>Hidden deep within the shadows, in a dark corner of the room, a silent stranger watched. His gaze was hard and cold as he looked upon the small boy in bed. Red eyes flashed as they followed a stray tear falling down a cherub's cheek. The smile that stretched across the stranger's face was anything but kind.<p>

The night went on, the stranger standing still in watch. Midnight chimed, the big grandfather clock in the hall calling out the witching hour. ( At the last chime,everything went quiet once more. Even Ciel in his bed was silent, his tears having long since dried up.

It was only when the house seemed dead and decaying in the tight grip of night that the stranger advanced with slow and practiced steps. Each footfall made not a single sound upon the hard wood floor. He was nothing more than a ghost, no more belonging to this world than those of the dead.

Scarlet eyes looked down on the small, frail body cuddled amongst dinosaur sheets. The cruel smile was back and the man reached out to thread his spindly fingers through soft hair. Ciel did not stir, too deep in the land of dreams to realize the violation of his person.

A long nail trailed from Ciel's hair to scratch down a perfect chubby cheek. The action sent a shiver down Ciel's spine. His body huddled further into itself in an attempt to flee the touch. The stranger only chuckled as he leaned down to whisper into the child's ears.

"Wake, my Ciel," he urged, sinful lips kissing at a tender earlobe. Ciel shuddered and his eyes began to flutter to wakefulness. Sleep clouded gems of blue blinked away the haze that surrounded Ciel. He was confused and sleepy, not used to being woken up in such a manner and at so late a time.

The child went ridged as his wits came to him and he stared at the stranger sitting cross-legged on his bed. His mouth instantly flew open in an attempt to scream for his parents like his mother had always advised. Ciel screamed, screamed harder and louder then ever before. His lips parted but not a sound slipped past the small boy. Fearful eyes regarded the stranger as Ciel worked his jaw, trying to force a single sound from between his lips.

The stranger patted Ciel on the head. "Now, now, I can't let you wake your darling parents before I've had my chance to talk with you." Not that it mattered; he had made sure that nothing within this room would be heard past the barrier of the door.

Ciel shook the hand off and glared fiercely at the man. His hair was mussed, but at the moment that was not Ciel's biggest issue. "Don't give me that look. I'll allow you to speak if you promise not to scream. You have nothing to fear from me," the man chastised him.

Ciel did not trust this dark man, no matter how wide that smile could stretch across his face. He looked the man over quickly, finding him well dressed in a simple suit and tie. They were the same color as his hair. The man was black from head to toe, only his piercing red eyes and ivory skin standing out amongst the darkness of the attire. From the looks of things, the man had no weapons on him, so Ciel relaxed ever so slightly and nodded his head, agreeing to adhere to the man's request.

The stranger waved his hand, and Ciel felt a tightness leave him as he cleared his throat. The small sound of a cough seemed loud in the room, but it eased Ciel to know that he could now at least make such a simple sound. He gave the man a reluctant but thankful look.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked, although he was inclined to ask 'what are you' after the muting stunt. Unfortunately, it would be rude to ask such a thing, and Ciel knew to be polite, even if the man was being rude himself.

The stranger smiled. "You may call me Sebastian," he said and left it at that.

Ciel waited for half a moment, thinking that this man Sebastian would say more than just that. He only continued to smile that sickly sweet smile.

"Sebastian." Ciel tested the name on his tongue, finding it a strong name and oddly fitting of the man. "What do you want?" He asked. It seemed he wasn't getting answers any other way.

"It's more about what you want." Sebastian patted Ciel on the head once more, making his bed messed hair even worse.

"I don't want anything." Because Ciel didn't, at least nothing that this man could give him.

Sebastian looked affronted for a moment, his hand going up to grip his jacket covered chest. "Don't lie. I wouldn't be here if you didn't wish for something."

Ciel huffed, childishly crossing his arms. "It's not something you could help me with." Who could magically make Ciel good at something he was not? Never mind the fact that Sebastian had already proven to have odd abilities. Which could be reasonably explained, Ciel was sure. There was nothing magical about it.

"What if I could?" Sebastian was pushing the subject. His eyes blazed with an intensity that startled Ciel. It seemed as if the man was serious, and it made Ciel compelled to believe, even if just a little.

"Can you?" Ciel challenged. "I wish to be a great violinist, better than my father; better than anyone, you know." Why not go for the impossible? If it can be given, then why not be greedy? "Can you give me that?"

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment, and Ciel was quietly led to believe that he had been right. This man could not grant such a which. A smug smirk never reached Ciel's lips, beaten by a similar smirk that slipped quickly upon Sebastian's own lips.

From out of nowhere, Sebastian swept up a magnificent violin, all polished wood and seductive curves. Ciel's eyes sparkled at seeing such a masterpiece; it was surely an instrument of astonishing skill. Only a genius craftsman could create something so perfect. The tune hadn't even been heard, but Ciel could sense that it would be heavenly.

"I do believe this will help you in your plight," Sebastian explained, handing out the violin to a gaping Ciel.

He could only stare at the instrument, not daring to touch it. Ciel felt as if his clumsy hands would sully such a thing. He couldn't possibly play a melody worthy of a violin of this caliber.

When Ciel did not take the violin, Sebastian drew it back with a shrug of his shoulders. He placed it in the proper position and began to play. A melody Ciel had never heard, nor thought possible, filled the room. The music was seductive and innocent at once; pure and sinful. It was a contradiction, and it sent Ciel's senses into a pleasurable tingle. He had never heard anything more beautiful. Even his father's sonatas could not hope to compare. Who was this man to be able to create such a sound?

Sebastian finished the song off with a flourish and set his sharp eyes back onto the boy. Ciel met the look, expecting an explanation for what he had just heard. "With this, I do believe you could make your dreams come true." This time when the violin was handed to Ciel, he took it. He was amazed by how light it felt, as if it were made of feathers. The image of heavenly angels sitting amongst the clouds playing harps and violins, their wings glistening in the sunlight, came to Ciel's mind.

He looked towards Sebastian with a sort of awe that was only befitting of a child. "Are you an angel?" Ciel had to ask, not knowing if he could believe such a thing.

Sebastian looked amused by Ciel's inquiry. "What makes you say that?" He asked almost too innocently.

"Only an angel could play such a beautiful tune," Ciel explained. Sebastian said nothing to neither confirm nor contradict that statement.

"Is that so? I do believe you'll find that not to be the case." Sebastian's hand trailed down from a petite shoulder, slender arms, to child hands as they toyed with the delicate strings. "With these hands, you shall play tunes far more beautiful than any angel could hope to compose. Can you do that for me, little one?"

"You want me to compose a melody more splendid than an angel's hymn?"

Sebastian smiled and withdrew his hands. "If you can do that, then this violin is yours." He paused, scarlet eyes glittering with a suppressed mirth. "Forever."

Ciel's head snapped up, locking eyes with Sebastian. His small body shifted as his heart pounded and mouth went dry. "And what if I can't?" The prospect of losing such a gift that had just been presented before him was shattering. Ciel couldn't lose this blessing before it had been fully granted to him.

"I will give you five years; enough time to create a sonata of such caliber and so much more." Sebastian's words were tantalizing and promising. With five years in front of Ciel, he knew he could not fail. Excitement sparkled in his eyes as Ciel opened his mouth to voice his acceptance. Before a word could be uttered, Sebastian held up his hand as a silent demand for quiet.

"But," Sebastian said, eyes suddenly blank. "If you cannot produce for me what I desire, then I will reclaim my violin and something of value from you."

"Something from me?" Ciel reclined back from Sebastian, putting more space between them. His tiny hands curled tighter around the instrument and his eyes scanned his room. They settled on toys and items that held some value to the young boy. After a quick assessment, he decided that he could sacrifice anything he owned for the violin that would grant his dreams. "What do you want?" Ciel momentarily hoped that it wouldn't be the large teddy bear his mother had given to him on his seventh birthday. What use would a man have for such a thing?

Seeing Ciel's line of gaze, Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slowly back and forth. "I want nothing of that sort," he said lightly. "What I want isn't tangible to you, nor is it anything you have grown to cherish; not like the insignificant things your parents have given you."

Ciel frowned, not understanding the man's words. What value could something like that hold? He would be more than eager to hand something so unimportant over to this man. Ciel's little brows scrunched together, a cute collection of wrinkles settling between them.

"What is it then?" He asked, finding his lack of patience getting the best of him.

Sebastian's grin broadened as he spoke simple words. "Your soul," he said with a friendly tone, eyes crinkling like a man who was all too pleased with himself.

"My soul?" It was something Ciel had heard once or twice in a passing conversation, or from the preacher's lips during Sunday mass. His fingers groped at his belly and then traveled up towards his chest. He knew his soul was something that rested inside of him, but its exact location was lost to Ciel. His hand stopped on his heart, feeling the powerful and lively thuds. Whatever his soul was, Ciel knew it wasn't something akin to his heart, lungs, or stomach; he had learned as much from his lessons. If they didn't teach it in school, then it must not have been of much importance.

Ciel's eyes regarded the violin once more, deciding that he really didn't need to worry. This instrument would allow him to grant Sebastian's request without much trouble. Whatever importance his soul might have, it would stay right where it was. He would not lose it or this violin.

"Do you accept my offer?" Sebastian questioned, hands coming out to grasp at the violin.

"I do!" Ciel nearly screamed, grabbing the instrument to tuck it safely to his chest. He would not allow Sebastian to take it back, not now.

"Five years then," Sebastian spoke, leaning forward into Ciel's personal space. He didn't seem to be bothered as the child tried to back away from him. His hand grabbed at a small shoulder and held Ciel still. "Now sleep. You have a busy life ahead of you." Sebastian kissed his forehead, tender and sweet.

The touch was ice cold to Ciel and he felt himself growing heavy and panicked. His vision began to blur and darken around the edges. The last thing he could remember seeing was Sebastian's smile and those burning red eyes. 

* * *

><p>The first year passed by in a whirlwind for Ciel. The school year was over and summer had come. Between homework and class, Ciel's father had renewed his son's lessons with a fevered vigor that was to be commended.<p>

"I knew you could do it," he would often say once Ciel had finished a sonata, clapping and cheering with unsuppressed joy. His father had been floored when Ciel had woken up that morning, so long ago it seemed, and had played him a perfect rendition of Vivaldi No. 2 that Ciel had suffered through the night before.

It was as if his son had experienced a moment of brilliance in a dream, awakening him into the composer he was meant to be. Ciel, on his part, absorbed every moment of flaunting and doting that his parents bestowed upon him.

His mother had him performing for all her friends; they all fawned over him and fed him words of encouragement. It was his father who got him out of playing for mediocre family scenes to large scale public showings.

Five months after the night Sebastian had come to him, Ciel sat amongst a group of aspiring young men and woman. They ranged from ages ten, Ciel being the youngest, to seventeen. The orchestra was known for pruning youths into being the next great musicians of their time.

Ciel stood there, violin in hand as he was talked through the performance they would be giving in a matter of minutes. The theater was packed to the brim. His whole family was there, along with most of the city it seemed. This would mark Ciel's first ever large scale public appearance. His heart was thumping hard in his chest, butterflies taking over his stomach.

He wasn't given much time to mull over his nervousness as he was ushered quickly out onto the stage. Ciel found his spot easily enough, getting comfortable and looking over the sheet music in front of him. They would be playing a mixture of music from Corelli, Bach, Kreutzer, Tartini, and more that Ciel couldn't remember at the moment.

The lights dimmed and then suddenly Ciel was playing, his lovely tunes flying out to blend in the mixture of instruments to make up a most delicious sound. His eyes closed, having no need to read the notes as the violin guided him in the most natural of ways, making it seem almost instinctual.

Trumpets began to blare in the background and Ciel felt himself frown as his melody was drowned out by the boisterous brass instruments. The violins faded out, replaced by sweet sounds of oboes and flutes. Ciel opened his eyes and took a deep and calming breath. Bright lights blinded him for a moment, leaving him unable to see the audience. His eyes flew up to the balcony seating, finding it easier to make out the spectators.

Ciel was unsure where his parents were seated, but he doubted they would have settled for anything less than front and center. From what he could see, everyone was dressed in satin and silk, women wearing brightly colored dresses and the men in finely pressed tuxedos. Once again, Ciel brought up his violin as his next part neared, eyes still glued to the audience.

A flash of black, pure and untainted by colorful ties or snow white dress shirts, caught Ciel's eye. His attention waned, but his skill did not suffer. Standing within the shadows of an isolated balcony was Sebastian. Ciel felt his heart flutter with a subtle anxiety that he could not figure the reason for.

The man that had given Ciel such a blessing looked down at him, face wiped clean of emotion. Ciel did not take any offense to it, knowing that he should not expect to please Sebastian with his sonatas as of yet; most certainly not when they had been composed and replayed countless times before. Something new and never before heard was what Ciel knew Sebastian was looking for, and in time he would play just that for the man.

Ciel closed his eyes once more, becoming lost in his music, and missed as Sebastian's eyes flashed a dangerous red just before he disappeared into the engulfing darkness. 

* * *

><p>Within the next two years, Ciel pushed himself past the suffocating world of orchestras and group performances. He focused on making a name for himself, leaving behind any lasting connection he once had to anyone else. Ciel's father had gotten him small solo gigs that began a slow but growing buzz of his name within the music world.<p>

By the age of thirteen, Ciel was introducing himself to internationally known composers and influential individuals know to music. It was mind blowing and Ciel was enjoying every moment of it. He became lost in the glamour of the life he had just begun to live.

Ciel's parents poured praise upon him, giving him a world of confidence that he knew he deserved. And it was then that Ciel knew that he could give Sebastian something that the man would be impressed with. It had been far too long since Ciel had seen the mysterious man's face, and Ciel would be ready for when he made another appearance.

In a week, Ciel would be opening for an orchestra that he had once played in, melding into the tunes of many. Only this time, he would have no one to drown out the lovely tunes of his violin. He sat playing now, alone in his room as he thought of the pride and pleasure that would be etched upon Sebastian's face. Ciel had never been so sure of himself before.

The violin was put aside as Ciel got ready for the night. In no time at all, he would be up on that stage, only himself and his talent, in front of many who had come to see him. The thought excited him and Ciel found it hard to sleep that night, too caught up in things to come.

When that day did arrive, Ciel was all nerves despite his confidence. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and he had to swallow them down. The lights dimmed before Ciel found himself ready, heart beating wildly as he was introduced.

With calming breaths, he walked forward, violin in hand and a sea of strange eyes all bearing down on his small frame. The weight of them seemed crippling, each step adding pound upon pound. It was amazing, Ciel thought, that when he sat on the lone stool it did not shatter to the ground.

A hush settled then, and Ciel swallowed thickly. Violin was poised and ready and the silent count of one, two, three repeated in Ciel's head. On the third round of the count, he found his nerve and brought bow to string. The melody hushed the crowd in an instant and Ciel felt his anxiety melt away like butter on a hot summer sidewalk. He was in his element, at ease now that the world seemed to fade away only to leave him with his violin and its heavenly music.

All too soon it ended and a roar of applause hit Ciel like a cool, soothing wave. He had done it, and it felt damn good. In a fluid movement, Ciel stood and took his bow. An hour had passed and he had played four sonatas in a row, all by heart and without the use of any sheet music. Standing there, he gazed out at the crowd, looking past his beaming parents and to the darkest and most desolate reaches of the theater.

It was all too expected to see two shining rubies piercing through all else and boring down on Ciel. When once they had given Ciel a slight sense of accomplishment, they now gave him an uneasy sense of failure. There was a disappointment in Sebastian's eyes, and a displeased frown scarring poisonous lips. Ciel's stomach turned at the look, and his mind raced with what he could have done. A blink of lush lashes and Sebastian disappeared, leaving behind a sick feeling in the pit of Ciel's stomach.

The walk off stage was a daze and Ciel barely recognized the pats and congratulations he was given. They were smiling faces that really didn't mean much to Ciel at the moment. His heart was hammering in his chest as the contents of his stomach churned and bubbled like the lava in the pit of a volcano. Ciel's mind continued to race. Questions assaulted him; had he failed? Did Sebastian not find his accomplishments thus far worth of even some praise? What was he doing wrong?

"Is that the best you can do?" Ciel jumped but did not move away in time to avoid the hands that snaked out to claim him. He was pulled into a narrow, dark side hall that led to stairs and the scaffolds of the stage. The hands were removed and Ciel spun, coming face to face with Sebastian. Even the sight of the man did not relax him. It was the look in the creature's eyes that had Ciel wanting to retreat back into the light. No longer was the kind smile present, nor the calming aura.

Furiously, Ciel shook his head. "N-no, I can do better," he defended, but his voice lacked conviction that it had dearly needed.

"I don't think you can," Sebastian mocked, his garnet eyes flashing an inhuman color. "Perhaps I put too much faith in you. Perhaps your soul isn't of value." There was a moment when the man looked truly upset and disappointed. It lasted for all of a minute, before turning into cruel excitement. The look both confused Ciel and sent a prickly chill down his spine - the sort of thing you got when watching a horror film and knowing that something bad was just around the corner.

"I will do it! I'm getting there!" Ciel continued to protest. Tremors rocked his slight frame and exposed his weaknesses all too well. "I just had my first solo performance. Isn't that something?"

Frowning, Sebastian pushed forward and forced Ciel back against the wall. The man bore down on him, pressing against him so fully that Ciel could not resist a blush. "It's nothing when it should have happened within your first month." Sebastian's smooth voice spoke into Ciel's ear. Hot breath ghosted and tickled at him, and Ciel shivered despite himself. "Know that you do not have a lifetime to waste, my boy. You now have only three years to do what would have normally taken you a lifetime. That violin can only take you so far, and the overused drivel you've been playing will get you nowhere."

There was a cruel truth to Sebastian's words, and Ciel couldn't help the tears that stung at his eyes. "But I-I've worked so hard." So many nights of practicing and weekends with no fun had been dedicated to his violin. How could he not be up to Sebastian's standards? The thought that he was so behind was frightening, and Ciel did not want to face the reality that Sebastian was forcing upon him.

"Not hard enough." A kiss was placed lightly to Ciel's cheek and he jumped back. Harsh hands dug into soft dark locks and Ciel's face was tilted and forced to the side, exposing the tear streaked face. Wet warmth met Ciel's cheek as Sebastian licked away the liquid saltiness.

When Sebastian pulled away and released him, Ciel was trembling and slid down the wall on weak knees. He didn't bother to look up at the man, not wanting to see the disgusted look that mostly likely marred that handsome face. His own face was aflame with both shame and embarrassment.

After moments of silence, given to allow the situation to fully sink into Ciel's young mind, Sebastian spoke. "You have three years." This time his voice was the light and affectionate tone that he had used with Ciel when he had first appeared in Ciel's bedroom.

Ciel said nothing and could only listen as the man's footstep grew farther away, turning to faint taps before disappearing altogether. It was then, when the silence settled in and wrapped around him in its comforting coolness, that Ciel realized that perhaps it hadn't been an angel to visit him on that night years ago. As to what Sebastian truly was, Ciel didn't not have the strength to fathom the dark truth. For now, ignorance was bliss and he would eagerly welcome it. 

* * *

><p>The December air was chilly as Ciel walked up the grand marble steps of his church. It was another Sunday morning and through his mother's pleading, he had found himself sitting in his parents' car and traveling to the marvelous chapel. He couldn't remember the last time he had come to Mass. With his busy schedule, Ciel just never had the time, nor was religion growing to be an important role in his life. That fact, more than so many others, was what concerned his mother and why he was now being forced to attend.<p>

Once inside, Ciel shed his jacket to reveal khaki slacks and a sky blue dress shirt that he had been given for his thirteenth birthday last week. He had hoped to wear it to his concert the coming weekend, but once more his mother had a say in his life. It didn't matter much to Ciel. A new shirt would be bought, a nicer one, for the occasion. The concert would be Ciel's first in which he would showcase sonatas that he had personally composed.

Minutes ticked by, slow and heavy, until the organ played its haunting tone amongst the opening hymn that the choir sang. From that point on, Ciel tried to ignore the songs and the drone of the old haggard priest. It was a surprise to Ciel that the man was still alive; the man looked ancient, not that it was any concern of his.

"Please rise." The whole of the church stood and prayed. Ciel had his head bowed, mind blissfully blank. Every move and action from this point was purely robotic, his body having memorized them years before. Whatever words of faith that passed among them was lost to Ciel, and he ignored the prayer as it was given and received.

They sat, stood, knelt, and sat once more times. Ciel grew tired of the monotonous acts, finding his legs growing sore. He sat now, reclined back as far as he could, bottom pushed to the very ledge of the pew. The priest spoke, and Ciel listened with an absentminded respect.

Words of warning and damnation were given if one did not follow the teachings of the Lord and fell into temptation. Ciel's attention was caught as the sermon continued. Tales of people giving into the temptations of the devil. Promises given in return for their damned souls as the devil promised wondrous goods of wealth and fame.

A stirring twisted within Ciel's gut and he swallowed thickly as blood red eyes flashed within his mind. Once in Ciel's young life, he had seen his violin as a gift from a dark-haired angel, but with time came age, and with it came wisdom. Ciel, as he listened to the priest's words, had to wonder just what sort of blunder he had allowed himself to make in his thirst for approval and fame.

When he had last seen Sebastian, the man's touch had not been the comforting heat he once remembered it to be. Those pale fingers had sent shocking chills down Ciel's spine, leaving him shaking in the man's wake. There was no comfort to be had, only the distinct feeling of being threatened by those hungry crimson eyes.

"Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour." The devil was hungry. Hungry for the souls of the naive and innocent. What was more naive or innocent than a child of only ten years? Ciel felt suddenly sick. His world spun as he forced himself from the pew, ignoring his parents' protest as he went.

The enormity of his situation hit him in its entirety as he fell to his knees in the church's front lawn. Acid and thoroughly digested food tainted the hallowed ground as Ciel retched. Dry heaves took hold, forcing tears from his eyes to stain his cheeks. He cried then, there beneath the watchful eyes of a God he had unknowingly forsaken.

What had he done? Oh, God, what had he done?

* * *

><p>To Be Continued . . .<p>

* * *

><p><em>This fic has only two parts, so I'll post the next part soon! Hope ya'll enjoy it so far. ^^<em>


	2. Part Two

_AN - I present to you the next installment. ^^ I hope you all enjoy! _

_Thank you to EienNi for betating! ^^ And too Tanekura! Thank you both of you for your help! -hugs-  
><em>

_WARNINGS - Dark and twisted themes, Noncon (but tactfully done), and shouta._

_DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I make money from this fic._

* * *

><p><span>Berceuse du Diable<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<br>**

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Open this door now!" Vincent's fist hammered on the door, the force turning his knuckles a fierce red. "You can't hole yourself up in your room all week. You haven't even come out to eat today."<p>

No answer came, and Vincent pounded on the door all the harder. It had been like this for far longer than he should have ever allowed. When Ciel had come to him nearly a year ago asking to be home schooled so that he could dedicate more time to music, Vincent had seen little problem with it. He was overjoyed that Ciel seemed keen on getting better and better. Soon, he was sure, Ciel would gain international fame. It was something he had always wanted for his son.

But now it seemed like things had taken a turn for the worst. Ciel studied; he was an impeccable student, and Ciel practiced his violin. It was all the fourteen year old ever did. He never left his room, much less the house, even going so far as to cancel concerts for the sake of practice. Food was even becoming an issue.

Today had been especially bad. Ciel had turned away every offer for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even now, hot plate in hand, Vincent couldn't get the door open enough to pass over a plate of Ciel's favorite meal. He had even had Rachel run to the corner bakery of 5th street to grab a slice of their famous German chocolate cake. It was all they could do to tempt Ciel out of his hiding and obsessive composing.

"Ciel! I even brought cake." The offer went unheard, the boy already too lost in his own little world. He sat on his bed, clad only in a loose shirt and boxers. In his lap sat the devilish violin; he had long since stopped finding the instrument to be holy. Around him papers were scattered, all half-written compositions with scribbled out treble clefs and other such notes.

A curse, something no fourteen year old should utilize, left Ciel's mouth as another wrong cord was hit. As hard as he tried, Ciel could not compose anything up to his own standards. Every sonata felt weak or used a hundred times over. There was nothing fresh or new about what he wrote. His parents had praised every little thing he had written. They all sounded good to them, and therefore they were of no could they be when they knew not of what was at stake? They did not understand why Ciel was locking himself away, focusing solely on his music. All they saw was a lost boy, getting too deep and obsessed in his own talent. If only they knew that to forsake his tasks would lead to something far greater than death.

Until recently, the idea of a soul seemed of little importance. He could not see it, and he could not touch it. It was there, he knew that much now. Perhaps it was the thing that tightened in his chest every time he thought of losing it. Some nights, such thoughts made him sick. They kept him awake until he gave up sleeping altogether. He would then sit and play a sad tune on his violin in hopes that he would become inspired to write the piece that would save himself from hell.

Tonight was already seeming to be a sleepless one. Ciel barely felt the pulls of fatigue or the stirrings of hunger. It didn't matter how much his body had withered away. Nothing mattered if he could not save his own life. With a suffering sigh, Ciel grabbed at a few blank sheets of paper and a pen. He would try again, and then again. He would try a million times over if that was what it took. After all he only had a year. A year that seemed to flash by like a heartbeat.

At that point, his father had gone away. The yelling and beating down of the door had stopped. Ciel knew that he would get a lecture for this in time, but it was of little worry as of now. He began writing down notes to a beginning he believed to be satisfactory. It was calming, almost angelic. A part of it reminded Ciel of the song Sebastian had played for him, the song that had cast its spell and pulled him into this deal.

There was an eeriness to Ciel's version, making it almost haunting. When Ciel played it, he pictured the sad image of a young lady; heart torn out and bleeding, her pale skin growing whiter, and growing all the colder. It was the song of death, a death brought about by love and innocence. But then a cord was struck and everything fell apart and the illusion was over. Ciel would then throw out another sheet of newly written music, only to start anew once more.

Even if Ciel didn't want to admit it, he knew that he was stuck. He could only manage to achieve four bars before everything crumbled. Nothing he did seemed to help, and it only left him frustrated and irate. A quick glance at the clock told him that he had already wasted another three hours, midnight having already passed. The grandfather clock had just finished its chime before Ciel was picking up his violin once more. It was an unforgiving cycle and one that Ciel was unable to stop.

"You're going to kill yourself." The deep sultry tone rose over the sound of the violin, causing Ciel to tense and draw bow from strings. "What a shame if you don't even make it to your deadline."

Sebastian stood in a dark corner of Ciel's room, eyes looking down at a crumpled piece of paper that he had picked up. Ciel recognized it as one of his failed compositions. His body stiffened at seeing this creature once more after far too long of an absence. It made Ciel question why Sebastian was here. The last time he had been in this room was when Ciel had first had the misfortune of meeting Sebastian.

"Although I suppose," Sebastian started, looking up from the slip of paper. "If this is as good as you can do, then there is no need to wait another year to claim my prize."

Ciel watched in anxious wonder as the paper within Sebastian's hands crumpled into a pile of ash as if burned by the man's hands. He shrank back as Sebastian approached with a fluid grace that Ciel had once thought as angelic. Now he resembled a predator stalking its prey, pulling Ciel into a trance with each deadly sway of Sebastian's hips. The violin was held closer to Ciel's chest like some prized defense against the monster before him.

"I will do better," Ciel assured him. The sudden appearance of Sebastian had shaken Ciel, leaving him unsure of the situation and what the man had in store. Their last meeting had left Ciel feeling defenseless and violated. It was something Ciel did not want to relive.

Clear amusement danced within Sebastian's eyes as he watched Ciel's anxiety build. It was a look that seemed to grow and intensify with each moment they spent together. No longer was there that look of blind faith, but in its place had grown distrust and fear. A smirk bloomed on Sebastian's lips.

The bed dipped as Sebastian took a seat next to Ciel, loving the feel of Ciel's body tensing next to his own. "What's the matter, little one? Does something frighten you?" Cool fingers pressed against Ciel's cheek and Sebastian laughed when he jumped from the touch. "Do I frighten you?" Slitted eyes danced a fiery red, and Ciel no longer doubted Sebastian's true nature.

"You're a demon?" The words tumbled forth before Ciel could catch them, but it mattered very little at that point. Ciel knew the truth, and the way that Sebastian's lips turned upward just a bit more solidified it completely in Ciel's mind.

Sebastian's hand withdrew and settled on his lap, keeping it to himself for the time being. "You ask that as if you had once thought differently." All the moments before now had been leading up to this second. Sebastian had been waiting so patiently for this little boy to realize just what kind of hell he had been willing to walk into.

The look on Ciel's face brought out great pleasure, and it was displayed plainly on Sebastian's face. There were no words to describe the cruelty of the smile Ciel was given and he felt himself frozen to his spot in horror. "I... I th-thought..." What had he been thinking? That this man had been an angel? Looking upon Sebastian now, Ciel couldn't begin to fathom how he had come to such an absurd conclusion.

"What did you think, little one?" Sebastian continued to push as he brought himself all the closer to Ciel. The violin was dropped to the bed, the bow falling with a clatter to the floor. Moving closer and closer, Sebastian pushed Ciel back. Cool cotton and plush mattress was soft against Ciel, molding into his spine. Sebastian hovered over him and still he moved himself all the nearer.

Ciel could feel the heat of this man, this demon, against him, and he was sure that Sebastian could feel the frantic beating of Ciel's heart. The erratic pace was almost painful and Ciel had to force himself to breath. A hot breath ghosted over the shell of Ciel's ear and panic seized his whole body. His breath caught and he could no longer bring himself to move. Was this what it meant to be paralyzed with fear? Ciel thought without humor.

Sebastian kissed and licked at the ear, noises of pure delight and humor intermingling with the wet smacks of kisses. "Do tell me, little Ciel, what manner of creature did you believe me to be?" Ciel was being mocked, he knew as much, and he knew even more so that he deserved such treatment. He had made a pact born of innocence, ignorance, and greed. It was what the devil fed from and Ciel was placing himself on a platter for this demon.

When no answer was forthcoming, Sebastian continued his claiming of his Ciel's body. A clawed hand slipped up the hem of Ciel's willowy night shirt, pushing it up past slim, boyish thighs. The moment Sebastian's fingers pressed into the soft flesh, Ciel became alive once more. Ciel struggled the best he could, but the demon was far too strong to even allow Ciel the smallest of hopes of escape.

The desperation of Ciel's fight only seemed to push the demon forward as he tainted every inch of untouched skin. Sebastian defiled him in such a way that only a sin devoured creature could hope to accomplish. "Tell me what creature you thought me to be. Would they have dared to touch you here?" A sickeningly hot hand cupped and pressed harshly between Ciel's thighs and he cried out, tears staining his cheeks. He thrashed as Sebastian touched him in a place that not even Ciel had ventured to fully know. The little flaccid cock was squeezed and rubbed with only a thin layer of cloth between it and a demon's touch. "Tell me!" Sebastian's voice had become demanding, leaving Ciel with only the choice to reply.

"A... An angel."

Sebastian pulled back, a great many barks of laughter falling from his lips. "An angel?" He questioned and pressed forward to settle a belying kiss to Ciel's cheek. "My sweet boy, I'm afraid you have been deceived. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I am no angel. There is no holiness, no righteousness within me. I do not know God." Once more, that hand was on Ciel's body alongside a hot and hungry mouth.

It felt as though every inch of Ciel's skin were being licked from his body by a burning flame. He screamed and pleaded for it to stop. He called for his mother and he called for his father. No one came, and no help was given as his body was violated by the demon he had sold himself to. "No one can hear you my Ciel. I've made sure that your pretty little voice can't leave this room. No one will come to save you." Ciel was told and ever so slowly, his body fell limply under Sebastian's touch as he gave in to his fate.

Then it was over. Sebastian's heat and weight were gone, and Ciel found himself clothed and covered once more as if nothing had happened at all. For a short moment, Ciel allowed himself to feel the relief that he was once more alone. The feeling was forcefully pulled away when blue eyes landed on the dark figure which had melted back into the shadows. Two glowing orbs of blood red ruby stared back, and Ciel felt his body seize up with terror once more.

"You are indeed a lovely instrument. Perhaps you'll come out of this with your soul after all... So long as you play like that." The demon's parting words pounded within Ciel's head as he tried to grasp the meaning and hope that they held true. His attention turned to the violin that still lay innocently on the bed beside him. His body still burned and his stomach turned from the way Sebastian had touched him. Never again would he allow the demon to have him in such a way. Ciel's soul was still his own, and he would not allow that to change.

Ciel collapsed in a heap atop his bed. His whole body shook as he cried his pain and fear into his pillows. That night, no sleep came to Ciel without being in the company of nightmares far more sinister than the devil himself.

God help him.

* * *

><p>The Paris sky was lovely, Ciel concluded as he looked up at the French sky and his namesake. It was clear, not a cloud in sight. Every star and planet twinkled with its only light as if dancing to some unheard tune. It made Ciel itch to pick up his violin and play like he had in the days when it was little more than for his own private joy and pleasure. Funny how he now wished to go back to the days when he would sit at home beside his father and learn each cord and struggle to be just like the man next to him.<p>

Struggling in life, Ciel decided, wasn't such a bad thing after all. Nothing was free, but perhaps, and especially in his own case, there were options that allowed for a less crippling fee. Ciel could only wish that he had given himself over to hardship and desperation in order to gain the talent he held now. If that had been the case, then he would have only had himself to thank and not the devilish instrument that lay within its case, tucked safely among his things.

Tomorrow he would be forced to give a concert at the Olympia, his fist ever European appearance. It was a moment Ciel should have been excited for. His finest sonata would be played for everyone to hear, and Ciel believed it to be on par with anything an angel or a devil could compose. It had to be, Ciel knew that well enough, or all of this would have turned out for naught.

It had been a year, closing in on two, since Ciel had last seen or heard from the demon who held claim to his soul. Each second that ticked by was only a second closer to the defining moment that would judge Ciel of his worth. At times he had hoped, with every day gone by, that perhaps Sebastian had had his fun and found himself a new toy to play with. Ciel could only bring himself to believe this for a passing moment. The demon was far too cruel to allow Ciel such a boon.

He turned to move from the balcony overlooking Paris, and headed back into the suite he shared with his parents. They had gone to bed within their room hours before, leaving Ciel to his own devices. It was amazing just how far apart they had grown, barely uttering any words outside of music and business. Vincent no longer tried to broach some form of small talk, and Rachel barely acknowledged her son.

It was just as well, Ciel supposed. He might not have much longer to live. If anything, this would make his passing all the more easier on his parents. There was nothing to be spiteful over; Ciel had brought his parents cold regards upon himself. With every year, Ciel pushed them farther and farther away as he closed himself into his room and drowned himself in his compositions.

Ciel stood for a moment in the doorway to the room his parents slept in. He watched as his father shifted closer to his mother, and Ciel managed a small smile. No matter the current situation, he still loved them immensely. They slept on without knowledge of their son's watchful eye. Ciel only stayed a moment more before he too felt the pull of sleep and turned down the small hallway of the suite towards his bedroom.

It was a small room, nothing too fancy but updated to modern standards. The city lights were blocked out by heavy drapes, leaving the room to fall into dreadful darkness. The violin sat atop a stool, sheets of music covering it like a cool blanket. It went ignored as Ciel crossed his room towards his bed. A duvet was spread out across it, looking far too welcoming for Ciel to resist.

Without thinking of how childish the act might have seemed, he flung himself onto the bed. Ciel's body bounced on the soft mattress, and he buried his face into fragrant pillows that smelled of lavender. He inhaled deeply and felt his body relax, not bothering to get under the blanket; he was far too sleepy for that.

The day had been long, and Ciel had spent most of it practicing and refining his performance for the next morning. Jet lag didn't help the fatigue and it wasn't long before the cool French air and the scent of lavender lulled Ciel into a peaceful slumber. It was a dreamless sleep, and he slept curled into a tight ball.

A cold breeze suddenly filled the room. It came from seemingly nowhere and dropped the temperature, causing goosebumps to appear on the flesh of Ciel's arms and legs. He shivered and grappled for the blanket in his sleep. It was of little use, his body keeping the duvet firmly beneath him. Wakefulness was stirring, and Ciel tried to fight it off along with the cold. He groaned, feeling far too uncomfortable due to the chill within the room.

Ciel did not wish to wake, not when it seemed like only moments before that he had first fallen asleep. He couldn't afford to be tired in the morning and he fought with himself fiercely. Eyes clamped closed as they refused to open, but it was of little use. The cold was becoming unbearable, and he couldn't stand it for much longer. With an irritated sigh, Ciel opened his eyes and sat up.

The cold seemed to vanish and a burst of heat rushed down Ciel's neck and spine. Dread seemed to seep within him, starting at his fingertips as they tingled and fought for purchase in the sheets. Something wasn't right, and it left Ciel shaking atop his bed. He knew this feeling: the cold, the heat of a hot breath, and the feeling of knowing that you were insignificant, just a rabbit before the lion.

Frantic looks were cast about the room. Nothing seemed out of place or hidden within the shadows. Everything was as it had been when Ciel had gone to bed. His violin still lay covered in papers, and his suitcase was still packed in a corner. The innocent surroundings did little to settle Ciel's unease. There was something sinister afoot, and no manner of peaceful atmosphere was going to convince Ciel otherwise.

"I know you're there," he called into the room. No reply came and Ciel hoped that none would come. His body was stiff as he waited for whatever was to come. A weight settled upon the bed to Ciel's left and the mattress dipped. Ciel's breath caught and his heart hammered against his chest.

This was it. Ciel knew that the time had come. He did not need to turn to see that it was Sebastian seated next to him, far closer than what he felt comfortable with. His body still remembered the sinful and sickening touches of their last encounter. A shudder went through Ciel, and he tried to move away.

The action only caused Sebastian to chuckle. "You don't seem pleased to see me, and here I have missed you so much." A warm tongue passed over Ciel cheek. The feel of such a thing was disgusting but he didn't flinch away. Such actions seemed to humor the demon and Ciel was not in the mood to be an amusement for the devil.

Ciel remained perfectly still, almost as if he were scared that the simplest of movements would cause Sebastian to pounce. The fear was suffocating. He knew little of what the demon had planned and that only made the situation all the worse. It was very possible that Ciel would not see the sun rise this coming morning.

"You're not going to even talk to me?" Sebastian looked hurt, but the emotion was only skin deep. His garnet eyes gave him away as they spun with a dark mirth. "I came all this way to hear you play, and you can't even find it within yourself to give me a warm welcome. Such a rude boy you've grown to be." Each taunting and criticizing word was punctuated with a touch, a caress that made Ciel's skin crawl.

It was more than Ciel could take and he tore from the bed, moving across the room to stand a good distance away from the demon. From his new perch, Ciel could see Sebastian in his entirety. As always, he was finely dressed in slacks and a button-up dress shirt, the whole outfit black as death. In any other situation, Ciel would have admired Sebastian for his regal beauty, but he could only find him all the more displeasing. Everything about Sebastian was nothing more than a lie to corrupt the innocent.

"You want me to play? You came to hear the sonata I composed for you, am I right?" Ciel ventured to the point of this visit, not wanting to give this devil freedom to do as he pleased. They would keep to the point and not venture into areas as they had during their previous meeting. Ciel had only gambled his soul, not his body, and he would stick to business.

Sebastian said nothing, but stood from the bed. His eyes were on the paper covered violin and he looked as if he were contemplating many things at once. "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?" He asked after a moment, all amusement washed from his face. Suddenly it seemed as if Sebastian had found reason to grow cold and serious. Ciel wasn't sure which emotion he preferred more on the demon.

A hand with black tinted nails reached out to Ciel, attempting to cup his cheek. Ciel shied away and looked up with defiant blue eyes. "I'm in a hurry to prove that I've bested you." The hand was slapped away and Ciel moved to gather his instrument and notes.

The humor was back in an instant and Sebastian was chuckling once more. "I love how confident you have grown. Have you discovered a tune to please me, little one?" Ciel was forcefully grabbed by his wrist, the violin falling to the ground. He was spun around and pressed into the wardrobe, its handle pressing painfully into his back. A cry tore from Ciel's mouth a second before he was silenced by Sebastian's lips.

The kiss was nauseatingly sweet, and left Ciel's head spinning in disgust. His eyes clamped closed as tears were held at bay. It was all over quickly, but the feel still clung to Ciel no matter how much he wiped at his lips. "Impress me." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear and was gone.

Looking back up, Ciel saw that he had retaken a seat upon the bed. The new found space between them did little to ease Ciel's shaken state. He could barely keep the violin steady in his hands as he picked the instrument up from the floor. The bow trembled and Ciel forced himself to find some semblance of calmness.

A sparing glance was given to the scattered papers, but Ciel ended up ignoring them. He knew the notes by heart. How many nights had he spent playing this composition until the morning light came streaming in through his windows? This sonata he knew by heart, for this composition came from the very same organ.

"I call this," Ciel began, not looking towards Sebastian as he spoke. "Berceuse du Diable." The Devil's lullaby.

Violin was brought up to position and bow came to rest upon the strings. Ciel was no longer trembling, his body stiff and rigid as he prepared himself for what was to come. In times past, he had always wondered how he would approach this day and this performance. He had imagined it would be suffocating as nervousness and fear strangled him. There was none of that when the moment came. Ciel did not fear for his life, nor for his soul. As the first notes filled the room, Ciel found himself at peace with himself and his music.

Sebastian was no longer sitting upon the bed looking at him with hungry eyes. Ciel did not think of his parents as they slept unknowing in their bed. All that Ciel could focus on was the eerie and haunting melody of the lullaby he had composed. How the notes would ever lull one into peaceful slumber was lost upon Ciel, but it seemed to calm him in a way that he had never thought possible.

Somewhere along the way, Ciel's eyes closed and he lost himself completely to the melodies. His body swayed and his fingers danced along the strings to help produce the lovely tunes. This was of no comparison to Sebastian's tune. Ciel was confident that this was a song no other living mortal could hope to achieve, not without the help of the devil. The thought soured Ciel, but he only put the feeling into his music. It gave it more life and wonder, everything that seemed to lack from the sonatas of today. Ciel had found his love and passion within this soul and sealed it away to give life to himself in the form of songs.

The last note hung in the air for a moment and Ciel allowed himself to catch his breath. His eyes remained closed, not yet ready to return to the hellish reality that awaited him. It was quiet, the room seemingly empty. He could only hear the sounds of the city outside and the pounding of his own heart. It felt as if he were alone. Slowly, Ciel's eyes began to peel themselves open, seeing the dark room just as it had been when he had shut them. Only one difference seemed to scream out to Ciel. The room was utterly empty of life aside from himself. No one sat upon the bed, nor was there any ghoul hidden within the shadows of the room.

Ciel heart swelled and he believed he had won. How could he not have with a melody as beautiful as the sonata he had composed! He couldn't believe what luck had befallen him. Sebastian was gone, not a sign of him remained. The bed looked untouched as if the demon had never been there. Hope and joy filled Ciel and he hugged the violin close to his chest. It was his prize for he had won. His soul was still his and he could boast that he had bested the devil.

"I did it!" He exclaimed, taking a step back as he went to twirl himself around with joy. His back hit a sturdy warmth and the world seemed to crumble around him. Every ounce of hope and joy seemed to turn to poison within him, eating away at his muscles like acid. Ciel felt as if he would collapse if strong arms hadn't wrapped themselves around his waist.

Heated breath was blown onto Ciel's neck and he felt ready to empty his stomach upon the expensive French floors. "And what did you do?" Sebastian mocked, voice far too close for Ciel's comfort. "I see no reason for celebration, my boy. I'm rather disappointed. I had expected better from you." Ciel was quickly spun around and forced back into the wall. He yelled, but it went ignored as Sebastian pressed closer to him, violin tossed to the side.

"I gave you five years, and that was the best you could give me?" Sebastian sounded genuinely disappointed, not that Ciel could care. Fear had filled him once more and he struggled against the restraining hold. Nails dug into his wrist and he cried for Sebastian to stop. They only pressed deeper, causing blood to fall like the tears now staining Ciel's eyes.

"Give me another chance," Ciel pleaded. "I can do better." His mind raced. Where had he gone wrong? What had happened to cause the sonata to fail in its purpose? Had it not been beautiful? What more could he do to perfect it? Nothing was forthcoming, and Ciel whimpered as Sebastian licked and sucked at his neck.

Teeth bit into Ciel's neck and he trembled and cried for it to stop. "I gave you five years," Sebastian said, voice dangerous and lips stained with blood. "You had your chance, and you failed. Now it is my turn to claim my prize, and I'm so very hungry." Ciel found himself believing that. The look within Sebastian's eyes were that of someone crazed with hunger as they got their first taste of nourishment. The devil lapped at the wound on Ciel's neck, cleaning up the blood that was quickly staining Ciel's shirt collar.

"Now be a good boy and allow me to eat." The words only caused Ciel to fight all the harder. His feet kicked and pushed against the wall and his fists pounded uselessly away at Sebastian. Nothing seemed to phase him, and Ciel became desperate as he began to scream. If only someone could hear. Perhaps his parents would wake; they would save him.

Ciel called for his mother, and he called for his father. His voice was choked with sobs as Sebastian continued to consume his body, tearing away his innocence just as he did his clothes. Every noise Ciel made only seemed to spur Sebastian on, but Ciel could not help himself. He was frantic, and thinking of little else other than the need to survive and make it through this.

Sebastian's hands were everywhere, touching and clawing at untainted skin, and penetrating areas that had Ciel screaming and begging like the tortured soul he was. "Yes, little one, scream. No one can hear the pretty tunes you play." Fingers forced their way into Ciel deeper and deeper. He squirmed and kicked, nails tearing into Sebastian's neck. They felt wet and Ciel knew that he had broken skin, but Sebastian didn't even seem to notice.

Red eyes glowed as they settled on Ciel's, and he found himself unable to look away. He could see the horrors of hell within those garnet orbs and Ciel wondered if that was where his fate lay. A maelstrom of feelings knotted in his throat, choking him with their intensity. He felt all hope and fight leave him as his hips were grasped and his body was forced up the wall.

Sebastian pressed into Ciel, violating him in the worst of ways. Screams and pleas bounced off the walls with enough force to shatter the glass within the room. Ciel cried as he was filled and used like a whore. The demon was sure to break him as he erased everything Ciel had held dear. His innocence was stolen, his pride licked from his being, and Ciel was only left with a hollow nothing as Sebastian's lips crushed against his own.

The kiss was too hard, Sebastian's tongue slipping too deep. Ciel could feel every inch of the wet muscle as it pushed its way down his throat. He did not squirm, for what good would it do? Every movement he made only helped to increase his pain. Warm blood was already streaming down his thighs. He did not want more. No longer did he wish to live. How could he live with himself after this? Ciel found that Sebastian had made sure that all he could hope for in the end was death. The bet had been lost, and Ciel knew that he could only lay before this devil and offer up his soul.

All the nothingness within Ciel seemed to take shape as Sebastian's tongue pushed deeper still. It left his legs lifeless and without feeling, his arms soon to follow, as it all twisted and turned into a tight little ball in the pit of Ciel's stomach. He could not begin to describe the feeling of it all. What could one say about a feeling that went beyond nothingness? It was something only to be experienced, and something Ciel would never wish upon anyone.

Soon Ciel could not feel Sebastian thrusting into him. The pain was fading, and all he could focus on was the tongue probing deep within him as it got closer and closer to the nothingness that still remained. Ciel found himself holding his breath as Sebastian got closer and closer, the wet tongue like a searching snake.

Ciel knew the instant contact was made. Once more, pain became a reality as it felt as if Ciel's insides were being torn from him. He clung to Sebastian, not realizing that he was finding comfort in the source of his pain. A scream tore Ciel's throat as more of himself was lost. There was a small part of Ciel that understood what was happening. Underneath the pain and fear, Ciel knew that Sebastian was ripping the soul from Ciel's body. That wicked tongue was claiming Sebastian's prize. The more the devil pulled on the soul, carrying it up Ciel's throat, the less Ciel knew of himself.

Already his head began to spin and his heart slowed to a snail's pace. Everything seemed blurred, and once more Ciel wished for all of it to end. His eyes were heavy as Sebastian's tongue came back up into Ciel's mouth, his soul a hot coal as it was forced past swollen lips. Ciel felt the last connection his body had to his soul fade. It made an audible snap, and then Ciel knew no more.

Sebastian held up the limp body as he detached himself from it. He licked his lips, feeling full and sated. It was truly a shame that he had not been able to play more with Ciel. He let the lifeless body fall to the floor, where it would stay to be found in the morning. Whatever the humans assumed happened to the boy was of little worry to Sebastian. That he did not care about, but a thought did press at his mind, causing a smirk to bloom upon his face.

"You were truly a wondrous instrument," Sebastian said. He stared down at Ciel's dead blue eyes. "If only you had played me that sonata to begin with... I might have spared you." Tormented screams had always held a special place within Sebastian's heart, and Ciel had been the loveliest that he had ever had the honor of hearing.

One last look was spared for Ciel, dark red eyes flashing in delight. "Au revoir," Sebastian whispered for no one to hear. He turned away and was gone, leaving just as suddenly as he had come.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>


End file.
